The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) and University of Washington (UW) offer a broad range of facilities and qualified trained personnel to support the development and manufacturing of novel biological molecules and innovative cell-based therapies for Phase I/I I clinical testing. These facilities are an integral part of the two institution's world-renowned translational research efforts. In support of these efforts, FHCRC and UW have consolidated their three Good Manufacturing Practice (GMP) facilities into one jointly co-administered and operated Therapeutic Manufacturing Unit. Combining the FHCRC Biologies Production and Cell Processing Facilities (previously supported by this grant) with the UWs Gene and Cell Therapy Core Laboratory has allowed these two institutions to further build on their leadership roles in the application of immunotherapy for the treatment of hematological malignancies, and to extend this innovative work to other clinical settings such as autoimmune disorders, melanoma, breast, ovary, and prostate cancer. These facilities permit the reproducible production of large-scale quantities of biological reagents and therapeutic cells under the strict quality control and safety conditions required by the FDA for human studies. Successful development of such materials will have obvious significance for many patients. Further, progress in pursuit of these aims will have relevance for other clinical situations, teaching us valuable lessons about the molecular basis for disease progression, induction of transplant tolerance, response to infectious diseases, and especially about immunotherapy approaches for the treatment of cancer. This application requests continued support for a resource which fulfills an essential role for research within the Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium.